Manos vacías
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Después de casi quince años en Midgrad, Thor ha regresado a casa junto a Jane, a quien cree querer. Pero su regreso estará lleno de sorpresas, aparte de la noticia de que su consorte no es más su consorte, se entera de la existencia de una hija y que sus sentimientos no son los que creía. Ahora deberá luchar para recuperar lo que él mismo dejó ir.
1. La princesa de Asgard

**Manos vacías.**

**Resumen: **Después de casi quince años en Midgrad, Thor ha regresado a casa junto a Jane, a quien cree querer. Pero su regreso estará lleno de sorpresas, como la noticia de que su consorte no es más su consorte y que sus sentimientos no son los que creía. Ahora deberá luchar para recuperar lo que él mismo dejó ir.

* * *

_Perdida en tu amor_

_Dormida en un sueño_

_Perdí la razón con tus besos_

_Y me amaste y te cansaste_

_Y me lanzaste al olvido_

_No duro más que un respiro._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La princesa de Asgard. **

Loki corrió nuevamente al baño para vaciar su estómago, era la quinta vez en la mañana que iba y se sentía realmente exhausto, se lavó el rostro y los dientes antes de arrastrarse hacia la cama, se dejó caer sin elegancia en ella y se envolvió fuertemente en ellas mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Escuchó unos toques en la puerta antes de que esta se abriera dejando pasar a Frandal, el rubio lo miró preocupado y se acercó rápidamente.

-¿Otra vez te sientes mal?-el pelinegro asintió levemente sin moverse ni un centímetro-deberíamos ve a los curanderos, ellos tienen hierbas, pueden ayudarte.

-No puedo ni moverme, Frandal… no te preocupes, ya pasará…-el rubio lo miró preocupado, Loki se sumió en un duermevela inquieto mientras Frandal veía por su tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-preguntó la madre de todo, Frigga, mientras ingresaba al cuarto.

-Tiene vómitos, escalofríos y temblores-dijo el rubio con ademán preocupado-creo que también tiene debilidad y no quiere ir donde los curanderos.

-Esto por Thor, estoy segura… bueno, no importa, igual tiene que irse a ver, no puede seguir así, tiene apenas tres meses, el bebé puede estar en riesgo.

-Lo cargaré-el rubio alzó al pelinegro en brazos, Loki se removió un poco pero no se despertó. Frandal y Frigga lo llevaron hacia la sala de curanderos donde dejaron que uno de ellos lo atendiera.

-Le daremos un preparado para que recupere fuerzas y luego otro para los malestares, el rey estará bien pronto, señores-ambos asintieron mientras veían al chico descansar.

-No podemos dejar que siga así-musitó la mujer acariciando el ahora opaco cabello negro.

-Lo sé, mi señora, yo… en verdad me preocupo por él, quiero que sea feliz.

-¿Lo quieres, no?-el rubio asintió-Sé que lo cuidarás como mi hijo no quiso hacerlo, Frandal.

-Yo… realmente no entiendo a Thor, mi señora, siempre pareció que lo quería mucho y luego en Midgrad… esa mujer, me sorprendió saber que se había involucrado con ella, ha destrozado a una persona que no lo merecía.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo querido… ahora Odín está sumido en su sueño y la orden de destierro puede ser removida, he sabido que El Destructor ha estado en Midgrad causando problemas ¿Sabes quién lo ha mandado?

-No, señora, El Destructor es parte de los Jotun ¿no?

-Sí pero no entiendo por qué Laufey querría destruir a Thor siendo que ahora Loki es el rey.

-Si me permite ser perfectamente honesto, mi señora, Thor ya no es para mí ese amigo que solía ser, dejar a su consorte solo, con un reino por guiar y un hijo en camino… no es el Thor que yo conocí.

-Según Loki él jamás tuvo la oportunidad de decirle de bebé.

-Tampoco quiere que se lo digamos, no quiere saber nada de él.

-Creo que es mejor, en parte, Loki necesitaba calma, paz y tranquilidad en su embarazo.

-Yo más bien creo que él necesita superar esto, necesita llorar una última vez para voltear de página, para poder desligarse del pasado y ganar esa paz que su alma tanto añora.

-Tal vez tengas razón…-Loki empezó a removerse en esos momentos y ambos dejaron su conversación inconclusa para ir a su lado.

* * *

_Te amé con el alma_

_Creí en tus palabras_

_Que hoy ya no valen nada…_

* * *

-No me siento seguro de estar aquí-musitó Loki vestido con ropas midgardianas.

-Es necesario, Loki, necesitas convencerte que Thor es una etapa que debes cerrar-le dijo Frandal a su lado, veían a Thor luchar con el Destructor, Loki se sentía preocupado a pesar de todo pero no podía dejar de notar como Thor protegía a esa mujer.

-Ha recuperado a Mjolnir, pronto lo vencerá-ambos observaron cómo el martillo llegaba a su mano y con un solo golpe vencía finalmente al monstro, Thor sonrió cansado y Jane lo besó. Loki los observó con lágrimas en los ojos y se giró.

-Creo que ya vi suficiente-murmuró, Frandal tomó su mano y ambos desaparecieron del lugar. Al llegar Loki se dirigió a paso rápido a su habitación y no salió en lo que restaba del día, Frandal y Frigga se encontraban preocupados y habían decidido ir en su búsqueda cuando este entró al salón del trono vestido con túnicas azules, un color inusual en él.

-Por fin lo he entendido-dijo mirándolos a los dos, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos pero llenos de calma-Thor ahora ama a esa Midgardiana y… eso está bien, ha encontrado su felicidad en otro lado mientras yo tengo mi felicidad aquí, con ustedes, con…-puso una mano en su vientre-mi futuro hijo que será solo mío y con el reino. Los ropajes oscuros que usaba como si estuviera en luto se acabaron… quiero… quiero ser feliz ahora-Frandal se acercó a él con una sonrisa y lo envolvió en sus brazos, Frigga le sonrió, contenta.

-Es la más sabia decisión, hijo mío-Loki le sonrió débilmente.

* * *

Loki siempre había amado a Thor, esa era la realidad. Nunca había conocido a hombre antes de que él lo tomara en sus brazos e hiciera suya su alma con solo una mirada, Thor había conquistado a varias chicas antes (más que varias, en realidad) por lo que cuando posó sus ojos en Loki ¿Quién era el pelinegro para negarse a sus deseos? Siempre había sido débil ante él, trató de alejarse vanamente, con la excusa de que eran hermanos pero Loki sabía que eso no iba a servir, Odín, su padre, le había contado la verdad cuando era pequeño y aunque al principio se había sentido engañado, ahora era feliz porque sabía que los padres de Thor lo querían realmente como un hijo y lo habían amado tanto como a Thor.

Thor, con su cabello rubio rebelde y sus ojos del mismo color del cielo, destruyó sus defensas con rapidez y se coló ahí donde nadie había estado antes, su amor era completamente suyo, no podía imaginarse a nadie más, estar con nadie más. Cuando se enteró que esperaba un heredero la dicha se apoderó de su cuerpo, tenían que ir a la batalla en Jotun y él tenía que disimular no saber nada, quería que fuera una sorpresa pero cosa tras cosa fue mal y Odín estaba tan enfadado que lo mandó al exilio y a él lo nombró rey antes de caer en su sueño. Loki estaba desesperado, esperó prudentemente una semana antes de preguntarle a Heimdall por él; el guardián pareció dudar en responderle pero le indicó el lugar, Loki solicitó la compañía de Frandal y fueron a Midgrad.

No esperó ver lo que vio.

Thor reía junto a tres extraños, dos mujeres y un hombre algo mayor. Parecía divertirse mientras que la chica de cabello castaño se apega más hacia su costado, el rubio como al descuido deja caer su brazo alrededor de ella y la mira con los ojos sonrientes, ella le sonríe de igual manera. El dolor es demasiado para Loki, es demasiado porque él ya ha visto esa mirada antes, la ha visto cuando Thor lo observaba mientras cabalgaban en las tardes. Frandal toma su mano y de repente esa mano se convierte en su tabla de salvación, solo quiere huir, quiere alejarse de esa imagen, siente náuseas y Frandal lo ayuda a desaparecer hacia el reino. Cuando llega el pelinegro se inclina hacia el pasto y vomita todo lo que tiene en el estómago. Los siguientes días los pasa enfermo, sin querer comer mucho, sin apenas moverse de la cama o en el balcón, con la mente en blanco o saturada de recuerdos, demasiadas emociones para que él pueda manejarlas en ese momento.

Loki sabe que Frandal lo ha salvado, que Frigga también ha estado a cuidándolo todo lo que ha podido, encargándose de los deberes que se supone que ahora eran suyos. Frandal empezó a visitarlo más seguido en su habitación, los demás guerreros se han mantenido en respetable distancia sin saber que ha sucedido exactamente. Incluso Sif ha ido en su búsqueda porque de los amigos de Thor, la única que se podía decir que era amiga de ambos al mismo tiempo era ella. La chica ha intentado hacerlo hablar o comer pero no lo ha logrado, solo Frandal pudo sacarlo de su sopor haciéndolo enfrentarse a la realidad, hablándole con la verdad y diciéndole que no puede dejarse caer, que tiene a alguien a quien cuidar, alguien a quien amar incluso si Thor no regresa.

Y Loki decide seguir.

* * *

_Y no es tan fácil _

_Contar tantas horas perdías _

_No es tan simple perder y olvidar _

_No es tan fácil _

_Salir con las manos vacías _

_No es tan fácil _

_Volver a empezar._

* * *

-Lo estás haciendo mal-se rio Loki, Frandal bufó.

-¡Pero si es el mismo movimiento de manos que tú haces!-exclamó con frustración, el pelinegro tomó sus manos para ponerlas en determinada posición y susurró un hechizo, una luz azul empezó a formarse en las manos de Frandal pero desapareció antes de hacerse más fuerte.

-Ves, esa es la posición-Frandal frunció el ceño y volvió a intentarlo, Loki se acomodó nuevamente su sillón para observarlo mientras acariciaba suavemente su vientre se seis meses, estaba dormitando cuando un movimiento lo despertó sobresaltado.

-Calma, solo soy yo, te estoy llevando a descansar en tu cuarto-musitó Frandal quien lo tenía cargado en sus brazos, Loki hubiera protestado si no fuera que se sentía cómodo en esa calidez; suspiró y envolvió sus manos en su cuello, Frandal sonrió.

* * *

_Y tú con tu afán _

_Tu miedo a lo incierto _

_Te fuiste una noche en silencio _

_Te escapaste y enterraste _

_Tu cabeza en la arena _

_De nada valió tanta espera _

_Te amé con el alma _

_Creí en tus palabras _

_Y hoy ya no queda nada…_

* * *

-¡NO!-gritó Loki levantándose sobresaltado, su respiración estaba agitada y su rostro estaba húmedo de las lágrimas que había derramado en sueños.

-¡Loki!-Frandal entró apresuradamente en el lugar, se acercó a él y lo abrazó, el pelinegro sollozó-Calma, solo fue una pesadilla, solo eso… todo está bien…-Loki se quedó calmado entre sus brazos, dejando que el calor y la seguridad prometida lo envuelvan y vanamente trata de sanarse en ese abrazo, trata de dejar de sentir ese dolor en su pecho, trata de dejar de amar a Thor como lo hacer porque solo lo lastima, solo lo tiene siempre al borde, sin poder vivir y sin poder morir, porque ahora hay alguien más en quien pensar, en quien preocuparse, alguien que no tiene la culpa de nada.

-No te vayas…-le susurra en voz baja-quédate… por favor…

-Siempre-musita Frandal-siempre estaré a tu lado, Loki.

Desde esa noche el rubio se traslada al cuarto de Loki.

* * *

Los meses pasan lentos pero Loki no se queja, le gusta que Frandal lo envuelva en sus brazos cada vez que puede, lo hace sentir seguro y ayuda a que ese hueco que tiene en el pecho se sienta menos vacío cada vez. Le gusta caminar por los jardines en los atardeceres o pasar mañanas en la biblioteca mientras intenta enseñarle a Frandal a hacer magia, riéndose, sonriendo, _viviendo._ Se encarga del reino con la ayuda de Frigga y pronto se gana el respeto de toda Asgard por su mandato, todos quieren visitarlo y tocar la barriga del futuro heredero aunque secretamente Loki piensa que será una niña. Loki cree que ha empezado a olvidar pero en realidad solo está metiendo sus recuerdos dentro de una cajita oscura que oculta en el último rincón de su mente, en donde se encuentran las cosas tristes de su vida que no tienen ningún interés en ver.

Ha llegado ya al octavo mes, se siente pesado y muy, _muy _grande, Frandal siempre le dice que se ve hermoso y ambos se han quedado muchas noches, despiertos y sienten al bebé patear dentro de la barriguita maravillados de sus movimientos. Loki extraña a Thor en esos momentos pero se repite que no está siendo egoísta, que ha sido Thor quien lo ha dejado y a veces se amarga cuando piensa que tal vez para ahora esté haciendo lo mismo con esa mujer, esperando un bebé con ella también. Loki sabe que no debe alimentar las esperanzas de Frandal, que es mezquino pero está tan destrozado… el amor del rubio, de su madre, de su bebé, son la única cosa que lo mantienen con vida y sabe que su bebé necesitará un padre más, alguien que lo ayude a cuidarlo, que lo quiera como no lo querrá su verdadero padre, que esté ahí para él.

-Frandal-el rubio alza la mirada del libro que leía, Loki lo observa con sus hermosos ojos verdes-gracias.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta curiosamente y sus brazos vuelven a cerrarse a su alrededor, el pelinegro lo observa intensamente y luego despacio, con mucho cuidado, se inclina hacia él y presiona sus labios contra los del rubio. Frandal, a pesar de estar sorprendido, corresponde instantáneamente, porque él siempre ha querido a Loki, incluso desde antes de que "amigo" pusiera sus ojos en él, antes de que siquiera alguien advirtiera lo hermoso y divertido que es. Loki se separa algo agitado y apoya su frente en su pecho.

-Por estar conmigo-susurra, el rubio aprieta más su abrazo en él.

* * *

_En donde quedo _

_Tú promesa de amarme_

_Porque se perdió en el tiempo _

_Intenta sentir _

_El dolor que dejaste _

_Por llenarte otra vez de miedo…_

_Y si te encuentro otra vez _

_Cuando sane mi herida _

_No te extrañes si no quiero hablar…_

* * *

-Señor Frandal-el rubio hace un gesto de silencio señalando silenciosamente con la cabeza hacia Loki que se ha quedado dormido en el sillón de salón. Hace aparecer con un poco de magia una manta para cubrirlo y sale hacia un lado con el guardia.

-¿Qué sucede?

-El señor Heimdall ha mandado un mensaje señor, dice que el señor Thor está planeando venir a Asgard-el rubio abre los ojos sorprendido e inmediatamente mira hacia el pelinegro que descansa con calma.

-Bien, iré en este momento, llevaré al rey a su habitación y quiero que por nada del mundo le digas algo de esto ¿está bien?-el guardia asintió, Frandal se acercó a Loki y lo cargó en sus brazos para llevarlo a su cuarto, Loki ni se sacude, sus últimos meses de embarazo lo mantienen más dormido que despierto para que junte energías para el momento del parto. Frandal lo deja abrigado entre las mantas y parte inmediatamente hacia el puente para hablar con Heimdall.

-Joven Frandal-saluda el guardián.

-Heimdall-se inclina cortésmente-¿Me han dicho que Thor piensa venir?

-Sí, señor, está planeando venir a hablar con el señor Loki.

-Mira sus intenciones, por favor, que es exactamente lo que quiere decirle a nuestro rey-Heimdall cierra sus ojos unos instantes luego responde.

-Viene a hablarle de Jane Foster, joven, va a decirle lo que sucede con ella-Frandal aprieta la mandíbula y los puños con furia ¿Era posible tanto descaro?

-Abre el portal, por favor, Heimdall-el guardián obedece inmediatamente y Frandal siente como cae con fuerza en Midgrad.

-¿Frandal?-se gira y observa a sus amigos junto a Thor y tres extraños, entre ellos puede reconocer a la llamada Jane Foster, justo al lado de su amigo y tomando su mano. Thor nota hacia dónde va su mirada y se adelanta hacia él, Frandal lo atraviesa con una mirada dura.

-¿A qué has venido, Frandal?-pregunta Sif, alerta por si tiene que calmar las cosas.

-Ha impedir que… _él…_ vaya a Asgard.

-Necesito hablar con Loki-dijo Thor en ese momento.

-Tus necesidades me importan un cuerno, Thor-le responde el rubio asesinándolo con la mirada-ya has hecho demasiado daño como para que vayas a hacerle más.

-Necesito explicarle…

-¿Explicarle qué? ¿O acaso quieres graficarle lo que tú y las Midgardiana han estado haciendo todo este tiempo?-Thor aprieta la mandíbula-no, Thor, nos tomó mucho tiempo devolver a Loki a un estado estable, a lograr que vuelva a parecerse al de antes y no a la sombra que tú dejaste-Thor ha abierto mucho los ojos antes esto y Frandal nota la mirada alarmada de sus amigos-¿Es que acaso no se lo han dicho?

-Loki no querría que lo hiciéramos, tiene orgullo, lo sabes-dijo Sif.

-¡Y un cuerno! Este desgraciado tiene que por una maldita vez asumir las consecuencias de los que hace, cada cosa que toca la destruye.

-¿Y tú por qué estás así tan de repente? Tú nunca fuiste cercano a Loki, solo Sif y yo estábamos a su lado-dijo Thor, asombrado y molesto al mismo tiempo.

-Yo siempre he estado ahí, Thor, siempre he cuidado de él, esperando a que cometas un solo error para arrancarlo de tus brazos, Loki ahora es _mío _y no necesita de tus estúpidas explicaciones, tú destruiste su corazón y yo lo estoy regenerando, él ya no te necesita Thor, no necesita nada de ti-Thor retrocede ante sus palabras, se queda unos instantes con la mirada perdida pero Jane aprieta levemente su mano, él la observa unos segundos, estudiando su rostro, dándose cuenta que quiere estar con ella y que cada vez recuerda menos a Loki, aunque su corazón se siente extrañamente medio vacío, como si no estuviera completamente lleno como debería.

-No iré-declara en voz baja.

-¿Lo juras por tu honor de dios, por el Mjolnir?

-Lo juro.

-Espero que sigas siendo un hombre de palabra, disfruta de esta vida, Thor, antes asgardiano y ahora midgardiano-Frandal llama por el puente y desaparece en un brillo azul. Thor siente que se hunde bajo el peso de su juramento y está muy seguro, muy en el fondo, que acaba de cometer una gran estupidez.

* * *

_Pues... _

_No es tan fácil _

_Contar tantas horas perdías _

_No es tan simple perder y olvidar _

_No es tan fácil _

_Salir con las manos vacías _

_No es tan fácil _

_Volver a empezar…_

* * *

Loki nunca se enteró de esa visita a Midgrad, para cuando él despierta Frandal se encuentra a su lado velando su sueño, lo siente algo tenso pero no dice nada. El tiempo sigue pasando de esa manera en Asgard. Es apenas una semana antes de que se cumplan los nueve meses cuando Loki empieza a sentir los dolores que de los que le habló su madre. El lugar se llena de actividad y pronto su cuarto está lleno con dos curanderos, dos doncellas, dos guardias de confianza, está Frigga dando instrucciones a su alrededor y a su lado se encuentra Frandal tomando su mano, consolándolo con palabras dulces, tratando de alejar su dolor con pequeñas bromas que hacen que Loki se relaje a medias.

-Ha llegado el momento, rey Loki-dice el curandero de manera sonriente, entonces el proceso inicia. La magia cubre todo el vientre redondeado de Loki, es una luz hermosa, de un azul brillante, más brillante que el de los hechizos de Frandal, un azul que a Loki le recuerdan a los ojos de Thor. Loki está mareado por el dolor pero no quiere perderse ni un momento, quiere escuchar el momento exacto en que su bebé empieza a vivir, quiere ser el primero en abrazar a su bebé contra su pecho y decirle que lo cuidará del mundo, que siempre lo amará, que tendrá todo lo que él tuvo y más.

El llanto de un bebé resuena por todo el espacio, Loki siente que las lágrimas se derraman de sus ojos con el sonido y el dolor pasa a segundo plano cuando ve a un curandero envolver a su bebé en unas mantas.

-Es una niña-dice y Loki sonríe porque él siempre lo supo.

-¿Cómo la llamarás?-preguntó Frigga mientras le alcanza la pequeña a su padre.

-Helena… ella será Helena, la princesa de Asgard-musitó cansadamente acunándola amorosamente entre sus brazos.

-Es realmente hermosa-dijo Frandal tomando con delicadeza una de las manos de la pequeña niña-tendrá tu cabello-dice mirando la pelusita oscura en su cabeza, la pequeña bebé se removió y mostró sus ojos azules grisáceos, Loki quiso llorar por el parecido que tenía con su padre.

-Ella será la princesa del cabello color noche y los ojos color cielo, será la más bella de las herederas que haya existido antes en Asgard.

-Por supuesto que lo será-dijo Frigga con una gran sonrisa-ahora la llevaré a alimentarse, descansa, hijo mío, haz hecho un gran trabajo-el pelinegro besó suavemente la cabeza de su hija antes de dejar que su madre se la llevara, Frandal lo ayudó a recostarse y le sonrió perezosamente.

-Enorgullécete, Loki, ella será la princesa del sol.

-Ella solo será mi hija y eso me bastará para siempre.

-Hija mía también si tú me lo permites-Loki le sonrió aún más, rozó sus labios con los suyos y se dejó sumergir en el mundo de los sueños. Su pequeña al fin estaba en casa.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, saludos! :D

Letty Malfoy.


	2. En mi mente

**Manos vacías.**

**Resumen: **Después de casi quince años en Midgrad, Thor ha regresado a casa junto a Jane, a quien cree querer. Pero su regreso estará lleno de sorpresas, como la noticia de que su consorte no es más su consorte y que sus sentimientos no son los que creía. Ahora deberá luchar para recuperar lo que él mismo dejó ir.

**Capítulo**** 2: En mi ****mente****.**

* * *

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

* * *

Thor se miró en el espejo y por unos segundos no pudo reconocerse a sí mismo, traía puesto un traje negro con camisa blanca y el cabello atado (incómodamente para él) justo en la nuca manteniéndolo bajo control. Hoy era el día, hoy iba a casarse con Jane e iban a unir sus vidas… para siempre. La puerta del cuarto se abrió y por ella entró Sif con un hermoso vestido verde botella pegado a su figura, su cabello ordenado en suaves ondas hacia atrás.

-Te ves… diferente-dijo ella repasando su vestimenta.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Será porque esta es ropa midgardiana y no asgardiana.

-Es lo tradicional aquí-respondió él encogiéndose de hombros, ella suspiró y lo miró de manera inquieta-¿Sucede algo?

-Me he mantenido callado mucho tiempo, Thor y eso es solamente porque eres como un hermano para mí pero… ¿Estás seguro de esto? Yo… es tan extraño verte aquí, vestido así, a punto de casarte con Jane cuando todavía recuerdo bien cuando te casaste con Loki…-sonrió nostálgicamente-estabas vestido de oro esperando por su llegada y nosotros a tu lado, Loki entró con esa túnica verde esmeralda con detalles en plata, tan hermoso… siempre te he apoyado en todo, Thor pero simplemente esto… esto se siente como una traición a mi amistad con Loki.

-Sif, yo… yo quiero a Jane.

-¿Pero la amas?-Thor evitó su mirada.

-¿Por eso estamos aquí, no?-dijo evitando la cuestión-aparte ya no importa, han pasado tres años desde que me fui y quince en Asgard, Loki debe de haberme olvidado ya-Sif lo miró con pena, Thor sintió un nudo en la garganta y desvió su mirada. Tocaron la puerta y Hogun se asomó con cuidado, sonrió extrañamente al ver a su amigo.

-Jane está lista para salir, debemos movernos-Sif suspiró y salió, Thor se quedó unos momentos viendo su reflejo y luego salió.

* * *

_You said move on, where do I go?_

_I guess second best is all I will know_

* * *

Thor se paró en el altar a lado del sacerdote con Hogun como su padrino y al frente estaba Darcy como madrina de la novia, la música empezó a sonar y Jane apareció del brazo de Selvig, lucía hermoso con ese vaporo vestido blanco de gaza pegado a su figura, su rostro enmarcado por unos rizos castaños atados en delicado moño blanco a su lado. Thor la miraba pero lo único en que podía pensar era en Loki en el día de su boda hace tantos años atrás, como había llegado a su lado con sus hermosos ojos verdes brillantes, su cabello negro algo corto con la corona de plata en su cabeza, con el rostro sonrojado pero una hermosa sonrisa que siempre le había logrado acelerar el corazón. Jane llegó frente suyo sonriendo con nerviosismo, el padre empezó a hablar pero Thor era incapaz de entender lo que decía, sentía un extraño pitido en los oídos, sintió un codazo en las costillas y se giró para mirar a Sif que lo miraba preocupadamente, se dio cuenta entonces que el padre le había preguntado algo pero él no lo había notado.

-Thor, te he preguntado si aceptas a Jane como tu futura esposa, para amarla y respetarla desde ahora hasta toda la eternidad-el rubio se quedó en blanco y miró el rostro algo confundido de Jane, abrió la boca para responder cuando se escuchó una gran explosión.

-¡Thor! ¡Son Jotuns!-exclamó Sif mirando hacia el cielo, un montón de criaturas azules aparecieron atacando a las personas en la iglesia.

-¡Hogun, protege a Jane!-gritó el rubio mientras invocaba el martillo con un movimiento de su mano, se empezó a formar una pelea entre Thor, Sif, Volstagg y los guerreros Jotun, no eran muchos por lo que fue fácil derrotarlos, cuando el último cayó una imagen algo traslúcida se formó en el medio, Thor observó directamente a los ojos de Laufey, rey de Jotun.

-Veo que no has perdido habilidades mientras estabas en Midgard, Thor-dijo de manera burlona-esta es solo advertencia, una pequeña notificación para que sepas que pienso tomar el reino de Midgard y mataré a cualquiera que se meta en mi camino. Espero que no te metas en mi camino o… tal vez me desquite con la princesa del sol ¡Ah, un pequeño regalo de despedida!-movió la mano y una ráfaga negra cayó sobre Jane, el reflejo se rio antes de desaparecer.

-¡Jane!-exclamó Thor yendo a su lado, la castaña lucía confundida pero ilesa-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no siento…-otro ruido llamó la atención, más Jotuns aparecieron por todos lados, eran demasiados para ellos.

-¡Thor, necesitas abrir un portal! ¡Son demasiados!-exclamó Hogun protegiendo a Jane de dos gigantes. Thor dudó dos segundos antes de extender su martillo hacia el cielo.

-¡Heimdall, abre el portal!-gritó, una luz azul los envolvió a los cinco y desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_

_(Thinking of you, thinking of you)_

_Thinking of you, what you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_(Spending the night, spending the night)_

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

* * *

Loki se levantó con parsimonia, viendo que ropa iba a usar ese día aunque no fuera ninguno en especial. Calentó el agua de la bañera con su magia y se sumergió en la calidez soltando un suspiro de relajación, cerró los ojos y se quedó simplemente ahí sin pensar en nada. Cuando sintió unas manos en su espalda apretó un poco más los ojos, pensando brevemente en unas manos diferentes antes de girarse y sonreírle al hombre.

-Buenos días-saludó Frandal dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Buenos-respondió el pelinegro haciéndole espacio para que entrara con él en la bañera, el rubio se abrazó a su cuerpo y repartió leves besos por su cuello, Loki cerró sus ojos y ladeó la cabeza dándole más espacio.

-Hoy tenemos el día para nosotros ¿no?

-Mm… sí, nada de… deberes…-gimió cuando sintió una mordida y apretó los ojos, dejándose querer, evitando recordar y al mismo tiempo haciéndolo, comparando como siempre esos besos con otros dados en el pasado.

-Eso me gusta…-susurró Frandal en su oído antes de jalarlo para darle un beso profundo, Loki abrió la boca y dejó que sus lenguas se juntaran. El rubio deslizó una de sus manos por su espalda para atraerlo y estaba por ir más allá cuando sonaron unos golpes en la puerta, Loki gimió de frustración y salió del envolviéndose en una bata mientras lo hacía.

-Discúlpeme, su alteza-dijo el guardia-pero el Bifrost está siendo usado, alguien ha venido a Asgard.

-¿Qué ha dicho Heimdall?

-Dice que son los guerreros señor, los Dos Guerreros y… el príncipe Thor más una midgardiana-Loki se quedó en blanco varios segundos, Frandal se puso a su lado y pasó uno de sus brazos por su cintura.

-Gracias-le dijo al guardia antes de cerrar la puerta y girar a Loki para observarlo a los ojos-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Yo… no entiendo… ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Creo que debemos averiguarlo-Frandal estudió con cuidado el rostro del pelinegro, estaba en evidente shock pero no había nada más ahí-Loki ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, yo… supongo que estoy sorprendido además… él no sabe de Helena.

-Pero ella sabe de él así que creo que no habrá problemas de ese lado.

-Thor siempre significa problemas, Frandal-replicó el pelinegro.

-Nada sucederá, cariño, lo enfrentaremos juntos, sea lo que sea.

-Yo… creo que deberías ir por Helena, yo iré a recibirlos como es mi deber de rey pero quisiera que tú alertaras a nuestra hija, no quiero que la tome de sorpresa esto.

-Por supuesto, cualquier cosa que necesites-lo besó suavemente.

* * *

_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy with a surprise center_

_How do I get better once I've had the best?_

_You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test_

* * *

Thor miró a su alrededor, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo en Asgard pero todo seguía tan hermoso como lo recordaba, notaba ciertos cambios y sospechaba que todos habían sido obra del que ahora debía ser el nuevo rey de Asgard, su consorte, Loki. Varios guardias llegaron en ese momento para escoltarlos, los saludaron respetuosamente y los acompañaron hacia el salón del rey. Jane estaba callada y miraba todo entre maravillada y asustada, Thor la mantenía de la mano a su lado tratando de calmarla; cuando entraron al lugar la mirada azul cayó inmediatamente en la figura sentada en el trono.

-Bienvenidos-dijo Loki levantándose. Se había vestido con una túnica plata metalizada que se pegaba estupendamente a su figura detallando muy bien su forma, sus cabellos negros estaban más largos y estaban atados a un lado con hilos de plata, la corona de plata lucía entre ellos en su frente.

-Rey-saludaron los guerreros, Thor se había quedado simplemente mirándolo y Jane lo estudiaba, sabía porque Thor se lo había dicho, que él había estado casado en Asgard con quien ahora era el rey; mirándolo bien, Jane no pudo negar que el pelinegro era hermoso, delicado pero sin perder sus rasgos varoniles.

-Sif-sonrió el pelinegro abriendo sus brazos, la pelinegra se levantó y fue hacia él abrazándolo-te ves bien en ropas asgardianas.

-La costumbre, me temo-dijo ella, Hogun y Volstagg le sonrieron pero se mantuvieron en su sitio, finalmente Loki encontró su mirada con la de Thor.

-Thor, bienvenido de nuevo-su mirada cayó en la pelicastaña-Jane Foster, bienvenida a Asgard-la chica lo miró sorprendida ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Thor no se impresionó, había muy pocas cosas que Loki no supiera-¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de su visita?

-Hemos sido atacados en Asgard, mi señor-dijo Hogun-por Jotuns.

-¿Jotuns?-preguntó ladeando levemente la cabeza apartando su mirada de la del rubio mientras que este seguía estudiándolo con la mirada, evaluando cada cambio en ese cuerpo que conoció como la palma de su mano-No puedo decirles que hable con Laufey todos los días pero no he escuchado nada de planes por conquistar Midgard.

-Fue muy extraño la verdad, estábamos…-dudó-en una reunión cuando aparecieron de repente-Loki estrechó un poco los ojos y los examinó a todos con la mirada, el corazón se aceleró cuando reconoció el vestido blanco que traía puesto la castaña. Loki disimuló el nudo de su garganta y asintió-Laufey apareció como proyección y dijo que ahora venía a conquistar Midgard y que si Thor intervenía iba a ir por ¿La princesa del sol?-Loki abrió los ojos como plato cuando escuchó lo último que dijo.

-Delance ¿Dónde está Helena?-preguntó rápidamente hacia uno de los guardias de la puerta; Delance, como medio hechicero, cerró los ojos un momento y luego lo miró.

-Están en la biblioteca, mi señor-Loki suspiró.

-Avísame de cualquier cambio-se giró hacia sus invitados de nuevo-¿Qué más dijo Laufey?

-Puso una ráfaga oscura sobre Jane, no sabemos que era-Loki asintió luego alzó su mano y un rayo azul se envolvió alrededor de Jane, Sif entrecerró ligeramente los ojos ante el color de la magia, Loki siempre había sido conocido por el verde de su magia.

-Es una maldición durmiente, no estoy seguro exactamente lo que hace o en qué momento se activará, tendría que investigarlo más pero por lo pronto creo que está a salvo.

-Señor, Sir Frandal está caminó acá.

-¿Y Helena?

-Se ha quedado en la biblioteca, señor-Loki asintió justo cuando las puertas del salón se habrían, Frandal entró al lugar y sonrió al ver a sus amigos.

-¡Compañeros!-saludó con entusiasmo, los tres Guerreros se acercaron a él y lo saludaron, los ojos de Frandal se encontraron con los de Thor y se pudo sentir la tensión mientras se observaban-Thor, es bueno verte.

-Lo mismo digo-Frandal bajó su mirada hacia Jane y le dirigió un breve asentimiento antes de dirigirse hacia Loki y saludarlo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, les informaré de los resultados de mi investigación, por lo pronto me gustaría que se quedaran en el castillo, solo por precaución, las doncellas les indicarán el camino-los demás asintieron, Loki los despidió con una breve sonrisa y se giró para darle toda su atención a Frandal que le comentaba algo en voz baja. Thor los observó unos segundos, nada en su posición denotaba que compartieran un vínculo profundo pero había una intimidad en sus miradas que simplemente no se podía pasar por alto. Jane apretó su mano y Thor la miró, le sonrió ligeramente y caminó junto con los demás fuera del salón.

* * *

_He kissed my lips; I taste your mouth, oh!_

_(Taste your mouth)_

_He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_

* * *

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, al parecer han sido atacado por Jotuns, algo de que Laufey quiere apoderarse de Midgard o algo así.

-Oh, pero eso no tiene nada que ver Asgard.

-Eso no es todo, Frandal, Sif dice que amenazó a Thor con Helena.

-¿Con Helena? ¿Qué le dijo exactamente?

-Le dijo a Thor que si intervenía iba a ir por la princesa del sol-Loki se mordió levemente el labio-temo por nuestra hija, Frandal, Thor no sabe de ella y se cree el protector de Midgard, no quiero tener que decirle pero no quiero que la ponga en peligro por no saberlo tampoco.

-Todo estará bien, Loki, si debemos hablar con él para decírselo lo haremos, por lo pronto Helena se ha tomado bien la noticia, no ha dicho mucho pero creo que no intentará nada sin decírtelo, ella te adora.

-Nunca le prohibiera conocerlo, lo sabes, es solo que… es mi pequeña, quiero protegerla de todo no importa cómo, detesto que haya tenido que regresar.

-Calma-le dijo Frandal acariciando sus cabellos, los guardias se miraron entre sí y salieron todo lo callado que pudieron. El rubio besó con suavidad al pelinegro abrazándolo con tranquilidad por la cintura. Loki cerró los ojos y pensó en Thor, en cómo lo había vuelto a ver, en lo guapo que se veía ahora… se separó con algo de brusquedad y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

-Lo siento, estoy algo afectado…-el rubio no le respondió pero lo apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo, Loki intentó relajarse y dejar de pensar en cosas que hace mucho tiempo debió olvidar.

* * *

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_

_(Thinking of you, thinking of you)_

_Thinking of you, what you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_(Spending the night, spending the night)_

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into..._

* * *

Thor observó cómo Jane descansaba por fin en la cama, se había quitado el traje de novia y se había puesto una túnica asgardiana que la hacía ver algo extraña. Thor miró su propia ropa y se dio cuenta que hace mucho que no usaba una túnica hecha en su hogar; caminó hacia el balcón del dormitorio y observó cómo el sol empezaba a caer en Asgard, los jardines se veían hermosos desde donde estaba. Suspiró y dejó que su mente vagara hacia la figura de Loki cuando lo vio, se veía definitivamente cambiado, con su cabello mucho más largo y esas túnicas diferentes a las verdes y negras que siempre había llevado; hermoso era una palabra que definitivamente lo describiría. Thor bajó su mirada al escuchar cascos en el jardín, tres caballos andaban ahí y Thor puedo reconocer a Frandal con Loki además de otra persona, una mujer aparentemente con el cabello negro atado en una larga trenza; trató de escuchar algo de su conversación pero de su altura era imposible así que se conformó con mirar, observar como parecían divertirse mientras hablaban, observó cómo Loki extendía su mano hacia Frandal y este la tomaba para luego besarla suavemente.

Sintió la bilis subiendo por su garganta y desvió la mirada, no quería saber más, no quería ver más. Él sabía perfectamente lo que juró hace mucho tiempo cuando Frandal lo había visitado y aunque creía que nunca se había arrepentido, no tuvo oportunidad de dudarlo tampoco. La culpabilidad de ver de esa manera a otra persona que no fuera su consorte fue algo que pudo controlar muy bien hasta que lo vio este mismo día, se sintió terrible cuando vio en sus ojos el reconocimiento de la situación en la que habían estado mientras miraba sus ropas; él, casándose con otra persona cuando aún estaba unido a Loki, era mezquino y Thor nunca había sentido tanto asco de sí mismo como cuando estuvo bajo sus ojos. La peor parte era que ni siquiera podía explicarse a sí mismo como fue que sus sentimientos cambiaron de esa manera tan de repente, Jane era alguien especial, alguien que lo hacía sentir necesitado, alguien a quien proteger, no como Loki, siempre tan autosuficiente, tan fuerte y capaz de defenderse, Loki nunca lo necesitó como Jane lo hacía y él se sentía bien de esa manera. Pero sinceramente, dentro de él jamás habría una explicación para lo que hizo.

* * *

_You're the best, and yes, I do regret_

_How I could let myself let you go_

_Now, now the lessons learned_

_I touched it, I was burned_

_Oh, I think you should know!_

* * *

Loki caminó por los pasillos hacia los cuartos principales donde se encontraba su madre, pasó a los guardias saludándolos con un asentimiento y tocó la puerta del dormitorio, oyó un suave "pase" y abrió la puerta. Frigga se encontraba en el interior acabando de colocarse su túnica azul noche, más allá se encontraba el durmiente Odín, cubierto por una luz dorada.

-Buenos días, madre, traigo noticias-dijo saludándola con una leve reverencia.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño?

-Thor ha regresado, madre-la mujer lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Thor? ¿Por qué?

-Algo de Jotuns queriendo apoderarse de Midgard-la mujer lo miró incrédula antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Que increíble, regresar solo por eso.

-Madre…

-Estoy en calma, lo juro-dijo adelantándose a lo que quería decirle y miró hacia Odín-sé que todos han perdido ya las esperanzas pero estoy segura que tu padre eventualmente despertará, si él hubiera estado aquí Thor jamás se hubiera quedado en Midgard.

-Lo sé, madre, pero eso no importa ahora. Sif me ha dicho que Laufey ha amenazado a Helena.

-¿Le ha dicho a Thor sobre ella?-Loki negó con la cabeza.

-Solo le ha dicho que si Thor intervenía atacaría a la princesa del sol, él ni siquiera sabe quién es.

-¿Y Helena?

-Está tranquila, ayer estuve hablando con ella, Helena no piensa hacer nada ni propiciar ningún encuentro, para ella sus padres somos solo Frandal y yo.

-¿Y eso es bueno, verdad?-Loki suspiró.

-No lo sé, madre, no sé si es bueno que tenga tanto resentimiento contra Thor, después de todo él nunca lo supo ni tuvo la oportunidad de ganarse su cariño.

-¿Y por qué será eso? Thor forjó su propio destino, cariño, no lo justifiques-el pelinegro negó con la cabeza y le sonrió levemente.

-Helena te espera en su habitación para que la ayudes a peinarse-le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida y salió.

* * *

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_

_(Thinking of you, thinking of you)_

_Thinking of you, what you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_(Spending the night, spending the night)_

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes._

* * *

Sif ingresó al comedor y vio a Loki ya sentado en la silla principal, se acercó a él con una sonrisa y lo saludó, ambos se encontraban solos en el lugar.

-¿Cómo has estado? Te he extrañado mucho.

-Y yo a ti, Sif, el reino no ha sido lo mismo sin ti.

-Oh, eres un adulador-ambos se rieron luego la pelinegra lo miró con seriedad-¿Ya me dirás quién es esta princesa del sol?

-Sif…

-Loki, puedes engañar a cualquiera pero conmigo nunca podrás hacerlo, sé que algo ocultas y que es importante-Loki se mordió el labio dubitativamente-vamos, no puede ser tan malo.

-No lo es, por supuesto, es solo que… no debemos decírselo a Thor ¿Está bien?-la chica asintió, Loki respiró profundamente antes de enfrentar su mirada.

-Yo tuve una hija hace quince años, Sif, se llama Helena y ella es la princesa del sol, la princesa de Asgard-la pelinegra lo miró con la boca abierta, en esos momentos entraron Thor con Jane, Hogun y Volstagg; todos se sentaron en silencio, uno bastante incómodo de hecho.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar de lo de Laufey luego del desayuno-dijo Thor, Loki lo miró y asintió. Las puertas volvieron a abrirse y entró Frandal al lugar, se acercó con una sonrisa hacia el pelinegro, besó diligentemente su mano y asintió hacia los demás tomando asiento en la derecha de Loki; Thor apretó la mandíbula al verlos, ese lugar era reservado para el esposo (o esposa) del rey, Frandal se inclinó y murmuró algo en el oído de Loki, este lo miró con preocupación pero el rubio lo tranquilizó con unas suaves palabras. La puerta se abrió y dos mujeres entraron al lugar, Thor pudo reconocer inmediatamente a su madre vestida elegantemente y a lado de ella estaba la misma chica que vio Thor ayer con Frandal y Loki. La chica se quedó quieta a un paso de la mesa y enfocó sus ojos grises azulados en los de Thor.

-Así que eres tú de verdad-dijo con voz suave.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Thor levantándose, había algo en sus facciones que se le hacía muy familiar.

-Soy la princesa del sol-dijo con una sonrisita-Soy Helena Lokidaughter, princesa de Asgard.

* * *

_Oh, won't you walk through?_

_And bust in the door and take me away?_

_Oh, no more mistakes_

_'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay._

* * *

Acabó, espero que les haya gustado. Lo he dejado en el momento justo, aquí vemos que Odín aún no ha despertado de su sueño, que Loki y Frandal siguen juntos, que ni Loki ni Thor se han superado a sí mismo, Jotunheim piensa apoderarse de Midgard y Helena ha conocido a su padre ¿Qué sorpresas nos tendrá el siguiente capítulo? Ya lo veremos.

Canción: Thinking of you –Katy Perry.

Letty Malfoy.


	3. Discusiones

**Manos vacías.**

**Resumen: **Después de casi quince años en Midgrad, Thor ha regresado a casa junto a Jane, a quien cree querer. Pero su regreso estará lleno de sorpresas, como la noticia de que su consorte no es más su consorte y que sus sentimientos no son los que creía. Ahora deberá luchar para recuperar lo que él mismo dejó ir.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Discusiones.**

_Nuestro amor era igual_

_Que una tarde de abril_

_Que también es fugaz_

_Como ser feliz_

_Pudo ser y no fue_

_Por ser la vida como es_

_Nos dio la vuelta del revés_

_Lo ves, lo ves_

* * *

-Creo que deberíamos hablar en privado-dijo Loki levantándose, Frandal se puso rápidamente a su lado.

-No, quiero saber-dijo Thor mirando fijamente a la muchacha, Helena no se dio por aludida y se cruzó de brazos atravesándolo con sus ojos plateados.

-Dije en privado-repitió Loki con firmeza antes de fruncirle el ceño a su hija-tú y yo hablaremos luego, Helena, en este momento retírate a tu habitación.

-Pero papá…

-Helena, no contradigas a tu padre-dijo Frandal con seriedad, la muchacha bajó la cabeza y salió del lugar después de dar una leve reverencia. Loki caminó con Frandal hacia un salón y un Thor bastante furioso los siguió, entraron en el salón y Loki se sentó tranquilamente en un sillón de respaldar alto, Frandal se posicionó a su lado.

-Explícame lo que sucede aquí, Loki ¿Tienes una hija? ¿Hay una princesa que en realidad no debería serlo en este reino? ¿Acaso no recuerdas las leyes de Asgard acerca de… _bastardos_?-Loki apretó la mandíbula ante lo que dijo pero Frandal habló antes de que el pelinegro se parara.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar de esa manera de Helena! ¡Ella es la heredera al trono, la princesa de Asgard por derecho!

-¡Ella es una _bastarda_, una hija fuera del matrimonio! La hija de la aventura del rey.

-¡Basta!-exclamó Loki levantándose-Puedes decir lo que quieras de nosotros, Thor pero no de mi hija. Además ella no es hija de Frandal.

-¿Qué?-Loki suspiró, respiró hondo como dándose fuerzas y posó sus ojos en los azules de Thor.

-Helena es tu hija, Thor.

* * *

_Nuestro amor era igual_

_Que una mañana sin fin_

_Imposible también como no morir_

_Dejó de ser o será_

_Porque el diablo es como es_

_Juega contigo al esconder_

_Lo ves, lo ves_

* * *

_¿Qué?_

-No es cierto…

-Helena tiene casi quince años, Thor, cuando tú fuiste desterrado por padre de todo yo ya estaba embarazado-Thor abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que decir, completamente abrumado. Se dejó caer sentado en uno de los sillones y lo miró con confusión en los ojos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-los ojos de Loki llamearon con rabia, con dolor y algo de muestras de una herida antigua.

-¿Por qué? _¿Por qué?_ Cuando fui a buscarte a Midgard para decirte que padre de todo había caído en el sueño y que podías regresar lo único que encontré fue a mi _esposo_ besándose con una mujer extraña ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Una semana? ¿Unos pocos días? Te odiaba, Thor-le dijo con frialdad-, te odiaba con toda el alma por haberte quedado ahí y fue entonces que decidí que jamás sabrías sobre Helena tampoco. Había elegido a Midgard sobre Asgard, la habías elegido a _ella _sobre mí.

-¡Tenía derecho a saber!

-¡No tenías derecho a nada! ¿Cómo es que vienes a reclamar cuando tú renunciaste a _nosotros_? ¡¿Cómo?!-le gritó fuera de sí, Frandal lo atrajo hacia su pecho donde el pelinegro ocultó el rostro.

-Te lo advertí años atrás, Thor, te dije que jamás regresaras porque solo causas dolor por donde pasas-le dijo, Thor tenía la mirada perdida.

-¿Ella sabe quién soy?

-Claro que lo sabe, jamás le ocultaría nada a mi hija y aunque ella no podía explicarse porque tú no estabas ahí, nunca le faltó el amor de padre, siempre estuvimos Frandal y yo con ella-Thor alzó su mirada y la clavó en la de Frandal.

-¿Así que tuviste lo que querías, no? Ocupaste mi casa, mi cama y mi familia, Frandal ¿Satisfecho ahora?

-Oh, Thor, te alabas tanto-dijo Loki con ferocidad-Frandal fue mucho más para nosotros que lo tú jamás podrías haber sido; él es un hombre que sabe lo que quiere, que cuida lo que tiene y no lo deja por una desconocida que se le atravesó de repente por el camino. Yo no puedo elegir por Helena, Thor y tampoco por el pueblo. Esta es tu casa y no hallarás represalias aquí. Sobre Helena… no sé si ella deseará conocerte, yo no se lo impediré pero ten esto en mente, Thor-lo miró con frialdad y Thor no pudo desviar la mirada de esos ojos verdes que tantas otras veces lo habían mirado con calidez y amor-tú podrás ser el padre biológico de Helena, pero sus verdaderos padres… somos Frandal y yo-con eso la pareja se marchó dejando al rubio solo en el salón.

* * *

_Y ahora somos como_

_Dos extraños más_

_Que van quedándose detrás_

_Yo sigo enamorado_

_Y tú sigues sin saber si lo has estado_

_Y si te quise alguna vez_

_Lo ves, lo ves_

* * *

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente en este momento-dijo Loki apenas entró por la puerta, Helena se levantó ligeramente alarmada intentando no demostrar su temor, su padre nunca se había visto tan enojado como en ese momento. Frandal se mantuvo callado y evitó la mirada de su hija, tenía que admitir que esta vez ella se había pasado de la raya presentándose de esa manera.

-Padre…

-Silencio, Helena, no abrirás tu boca hasta que yo acabe de hablar ¿entendido?-la pelinegra asintió-Eres irresponsable, irrespetuosa e impetuosa ¿Sabes lo que pudiste haber causado? Thor no piensa antes de actuar, pudo haber reaccionado de muchas maneras, pudo haber matado a Frandal por lo que él cree una traición, pudo haberse ido contra mí y quitarme la corona por ir contra las leyes del reino ¿Pensaste si quiera en algo de eso cuándo te presentaste en el comedor_ aun _cuando te pedí específicamente que te quedaras en tu cuarto mientras arreglábamos este problema?-Helena miraba el piso con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y negó con la cabeza-Eres mi hija y te adoro pero francamente, a veces me sacas de quicio, me haces pensar si en algún momento llegarás a madurar y mostrarás por fin a la persona que será la reina de este lugar algún día porque aquí solo veo a una jovencita llena de pensamientos egoístas. Estás confinada en tus cámaras hasta nuevo aviso y pobre que me desobedezcas, Helena porque mi paciencia no da para tanto-salió con paso rápido del cuarto lanzando la puerta en el camino, Helena se sentó en la cama ocultando el rostro entre las manos y Frandal se acercó a ella.

-Lo siento mucho, padre… yo no quería… no pensé…-balbuceó sollozante y el rubio acarició suavemente sus cabellos para calmarla.

-Tu padre se ha sentido presionado desde la llegada de los invitados, Helena, sabes que él te quiere muchísimo y su enfado no durará mucho-ella lo miró con sus ojos plateados y asintió pensativamente.

-Solo quería… me dio tanta rabia, papá, muchísima rabia cuando entré y lo vi sentado al lado de esa mujer, una mujer que no se compara para nada con la belleza de mi padre ¿Cómo es que pudo dejarlo así?

-Nadie lo sabe, cariño-dijo el rubio de manera pensativa, la chica lo miró y luego lo abrazó.

-No importa, papá, porque gracias a eso te tengo a ti y tú eres el mejor del mundo-Frandal le sonrió.

* * *

_Después nos hemos vuelto a ver_

_Alguna vez y siempre igual_

_Como dos extraños más_

_Que van quedándose detrás_

_Este extraño se ha entregado_

_Hasta ser como las palmas de tus manos_

_Y tú solo has actuado_

_Yo aun sabiendo que mentías me calle_

_Y me preguntas si te ame_

_Lo ves, lo ves._

* * *

Loki avanzó por el jardín a paso lento, necesitaba un respiro, calmarse y volver a recuperar el control. Nunca se había enfadado tanto con Helena y temía en parte haber sido demasiado duro con ella, Helena siempre había sido excesivamente amada y cuidada por todos, Loki y Frandal siempre llenando el vacío de Thor entre ellos. Quería a Frandal, demasiado, casi al punto del amor pero siempre había algo que lo detenía de dar ese paso, de entregarse por completo… era un recuerdo de unas manos diferentes, de unos labios más cálidos, de un cuerpo pegado al suyo cuando apenas empezaba sentir. Thor siempre había estado para él aunque algunas veces se había sentido atraído hacia otras personas, siempre guardó su lealtad hasta el último momento.

-Sigues viniendo aquí a pensar-el pelinegro se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Thor detrás suyo, ambos se quedaron mirando cara a cara sin decir nada, simplemente observándose. Loki no pudo evitar beberse sus rasgos, llenarse con los pequeños cambios se podían ver en él. Thor también lo examinaba, su consorte-ex consorte-estaba hermoso, el cabello largo siempre le había caído bien y aunque se le podría confundir con una chica, no había duda que era un hombre-un rey-poderoso.

-La tranquilidad es perfecta para mí-responde en voz baja.

-Yo… lamento todo lo que dije, no debí ponerme de ese modo y actuar sin pensar.

-Parece que en eso no has cambiado-el rubio no puede evitar sonreír un poco.

-¿Ella… ella… la has castigado?

-Ciertamente, Helena debe aprender a comportarse maduramente, ya no es una niña.

-Oh, vamos ¿Tú no odiabas acaso que padre te dijera _"Debes dejar las bromas para los niños, Loki, tú eres el príncipe de Asgard, ya era mayor, deberías ser más maduro"_?-Loki se rio en voz baja y asintió.

-Tienes razón, amaba demasiado hacer bromas como para quedarme quieto.

-Nos divertías tanto a todos, nadie entendía como podías parecer tan aplicado cuando se trataba de magia y tan travieso a la hora de practicarla en los demás.

-Padre de todo diría que era un problemático de lo peor.

-Lo eras-el pelinegro le lanzó una mirada divertida y el rubio ensanchó su sonrisa; se quedaron en silencio observándose unos minutos hasta que la mirada de Loki se oscureció.

-¿No deberías estar con Lady Foster ahora?-dijo dándole la espalda.

-Debería pero me parece que tenemos cosa de las que hablar.

-No hay nada más de que hablar, Thor, no somos amigos, no somos una pareja que decidió amigablemente separarse y ahora pueden verse como si nada hubiera pasado. Tú me dejaste, sin ninguna explicación, sin ni una sola razón, me dejaste preguntándome en qué demonios había fallado para que tú me hubieras cambiado con tanta facilidad.

-No te tortures más, Loki…

-No lo hago-lo cortó-tengo alguien a mi lado que me ha hecho ver la vida de otra manera, que ha estado a mi lado cuando lo necesité y que por eso siempre tendrá mi corazón.

-¿Eres feliz…?-preguntó Thor después de unos momentos.

-Lo soy-respondió en voz baja-¿Lo eres tú?

-Yo… supongo que lo soy-el pelinegro le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, hablaremos en la cena sobre los Jotun-se marchó y Thor lo siguió con la mirada mientras se iba.

* * *

_Yo que lo había adivinado_

_Y tú sigues sin saber que se ha acabado_

_Por una vez escúchame_

_Lo ves, lo ves._

_Mirándonos aquí diciendo adiós_

* * *

Jane observó por el balcón del cuarto en el que estaba. Thor había salido y ella estaba bastante segura de que había ido en busca de Loki a quien había visto pasar por el jardín hace poco. Suspiró. Thor no le había dicho pero realmente no había hecho falta que le dijera algo, había sido suficiente con mirar fijamente a la princesa, Helena. Esos ojos azules grisáceos eran casi una combinación perfecta entre Thor y Loki.

-¿Qué sucederá ahora?-se preguntó a sí misma.

_Ahora… luchas por lo que es tuyo. _Susurró una voz en su cabeza y ella no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo.

* * *

Espero les guste, lo he posteado algo tarde pero no importa.

Canción: Lo ves- Alejando Sanz.

Letty Malfoy.


End file.
